


Respite

by SwoodMaxProductions



Series: Hyrule Warriors 2 AU [16]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Past Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Soul Bond, Sword Spirits - Freeform, soft, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: Written for Pick-Me-Up Week on the LU Discord server.
Relationships: Ghirahim & Fi
Series: Hyrule Warriors 2 AU [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750702
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Respite

By the time the small army of Moblins realized what was actually going on, it was already too late.

The glowing figure’s pirouetting wasn’t just pretty— it was magical, and drawing on the power of an artifact known as the Bombos Medallion. There was a strange pull on an astral level toward her, in much the same manner as the ocean receding before the impact of a tsunami.

A massive arcane fireball expanded from the dancing figure with terrifying speed and force, vaporizing Cia’s minions like dry grass in the path of a wildfire. The only thing left was the figure of a pale entity covered in blood. It was a testament to how long he’d been fighting.

Ghirahim didn’t have blood.

“...Fi?!”

“The enemies’ life-force can no longer be detected. Are you alright?”

“I’d be better if you hadn’t destroyed my haemosynthesis fuel…”

It was concerning to Fi that he would bring that up. Haemosynthesis was one of the many ways sword spirits could heal, a form of transmutation using the life-force and iron found in blood. She knew that Ghirahim’s passive healing factor was very weak compared to her own— Demise had specified that he was to be almost purely offensive, favoring destructive power over his sword spirit’s well-being. If he was upset about access to haemosynthesis, it was a logical conclusion that he was, in fact, injured.

Fi wasn’t in very good condition herself. Using that amount of power so soon after coming out of a stasis so long was a perfect storm of factors contributing to the draining pull starting in the back of her mind. She drifted to an alcove in the cliffside, knowing that she wouldn’t be conscious for much longer.

“Where are you going?”

“I am resting. It is in your best interest to do the same.”

Ghirahim wanted to protest. He really did. But millennia of touch starvation said otherwise. He sat down with her, accepting the smaller spirit settling against him. They were tired.

The two sword spirits could feel each other’s souls. Sharing Fi’s healing factor felt downright heavenly. Ghirahim wasn’t accustomed to…  _ being  _ healed. It was… nice.

Fi was… perfect. She could heal herself efficiently without putting herself in more danger. She was designed with a cooling system for her core. She had never felt the crescendo of hellfire building as he had. And her master…

When he had first seen her in Faron Woods, he watched. He watched as the mere child she called Master… thanked her. He saw her treated with kindness and respect, and something inside him felt  _ wrong _ . He didn’t even know what. It just  _ did _ .

He had tried to convince himself it wasn’t jealousy. It couldn’t be jealousy. Because if it was, that would be a betrayal of his Master. It would be  _ unforgivable _ . 

“You are thinking about him…”

Ah, damn it. Their souls were connected…

“Ghirahim. You deserve affection.”

Fi sleepily wrapped her soft, ruffly wings around him, and the old guilt evaporated. He closed his eyes. He could feel that Fi was almost completely asleep. 

He let himself drift off as well, letting them both sleep undisturbed.

~~~

“Alright,” ordered Ganondorf, “ _ No one _ is to go over there.”

“You found them?”

“Yes,” Ganondorf said, trying not to smile, “They’re asleep. Don’t disturb them.”


End file.
